Phoenix
}} Phoenix, is a member of The Fairy Tail Guild, and an s-class mage. She is extremely strong, well not stronger than Erza though, but she is really strong. She uses a lost magic, Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. Appearance Phoenix, is a slender, teenage girl with brown eyes and long blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail. She has a fair skin and a curvaceous figure. Phoenix is first introduced with a long blonde hair, wearing a normal clothing which looks like a school-like uniform. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. Her Fairy Tail Guild stamp is located above her left thigh, being black in color. Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Phoenix started wearing a black top with a camouflage pattern and a pair of black pants. Phoenix often wears high-heeled brown sandals. Back to her body, she has large breasts and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Personality Phoenix is an extremely strong wizard and scary like Erza. But, despite her being scary, She really does care for her comrades and her enemies(depends). Phoenix likes scaring her comrades by telling ghost stories or whatever, surprisingly people do. When she was young, she was known as 'The Fire Demon', being the strongest wizard in her place. Phoenix is generally a bright and cheerful, sometimes stubborn/tsundere. 791 After the others disappeared for seven years, she had left Fairy Tail and joined some other guild. And it was no other than Sabertooth. Her attitude changed from kind and patient to loud and rude. It pretty looks like Sabertooth had brain washed her because of her new attitude. During the Grand Magic Games, she fought Gray Fullbuster, in which Gray ended up loosing. At first, she wasn't really surprised to see her 'called to be best friend'. She just ended up fighting him. She ended up being called 'evil' and a 'traitor' after all. After knowing that Yukino Agria had been kicked out of Sabertooth, Phoenix got upset and realized that the guild that she's part of is different than Fairy Tail. She realized that she hurt her previous comrades. Phoenix realized that she's turned evil and a traitor. She got pretty upset at herself and left Sabertooth and apologized to Fairy Tail. After that, she became the old Phoenix they knew. Magic and Abilities Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Phoenix Slayer magic used by . Phoenix uses a unique type of fire blue color that is colder than normal fire but much stronger. Basic Spells * Fire Phoenix's Shriek(火凰の悲鳴 kahōō no himei): It is shared between Phoenix Slayers spell. Having a resemblance to spell Dragon Roar, Phoenix breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of fire inside her mouth, and send it in the form of a scream instead of a roar. This spell is the strongest of the Fire Phoenix, as the magic of user increases and becomes easier to control, the scream becomes increasingly powerful and increases in size. * Fire Phoenix's Talon (火凰の螯, kahōō no tsume):Basic technique of Phoenix Slayer with technique is similar to dragon iron fist but discount instead of attacking with a closed fist strikes Phoenix with her open hand like a paw phoenix. By joining fire around her hand. Phoenix will attack the opponent with her strength and striking the opponent cause extensive damage because it amounts to be pierced by a claw phoenix. * Fire Phoenix's Claws(火凰の螯, kahōō no hasami): Basic technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer. The user ignites her feet with blue flames and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. * Fire Phoenix's Vortex (火凰の渦中, kahōō no kachuu): A technique where Phoenix jumping against an attack she will rotate his arms forming a vortex of flame that can stop the roar of a Dragon Slayer forward. The more magical energy use Phoenix greater the vortex created. Having the ability to regenerate being immune to attack he can quickly return to battle after using this technique. * Fire Phoenix's Spear (火凰の槍, kahōō no yari): A technique where Phoenix increasing its flames around it and then will launch towards the opponent to attack from the front. Its flames are stronger because of the speed he reaches out and thanks to this uam figure fenix flying around Phoenix appear depending on your speed. Because of this many think that this technique is used in the Phoenix Full Mode. * Fire Phoenix's Swing (火凰の揺ら揺ら, kahōō no yurayura): With this spell Phoenix involves your body on fire which causes your cells accelerate and thanks to this its speed increases, increasing your reflexes to twice. This spell can be used to increase the strength of an attack due to having more speed. When Kai is in this mode the spells that he use start at Speed. * Fire Phoenix's Rush (火凰の突進, kahōō no tosshin): This spell consists of Phoemix launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When Kai approaches the opponent s he can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. * Fire Phoenix's Tornado (火凰の竜巻, kahōō no tatsumaki): This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of kai. Kai can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. * Fire Phoenix's Hammer (火凰の槌, kahōō no tsuchi): * Fire Phoenix's Backblast (火凰の折り返し, kahōō no orikaeshi): History ... Equipment ... Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sabertooth Category:Former member of Sabertooth Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Female